It's All in the Smirk
by Draco Dreamers
Summary: When Ron Weasley said “I would cough up slugs again than let my sister spend time with Malfoy,” he didn’t know that as a wizard, he was legally bound to cough up slugs… and if he didn’t, Ginny Weasley will be forced to stay in Draco’s company
1. Smirks that say, 'Bring it on'

TITLE: It's All About the Smirk  
  
SUMMARY: When Ron Weasley said "I would cough up slugs again than let my sister spend time with Malfoy," he didn't know that as a wizard, he was legally bound to cough up slugs. and if he didn't, Ginny Weasley will be forced to stay in Draco's company. And, needless to say, Ron was really just joking. G/D - UPDATED 6 - 10!  
  
TIME: Ginny's 6th year, Draco's 7th.  
  
A/N: The first chappies are always the shortest and the lamest and the most difficult, but this will get more interesting. This is SO short compared to the other chapters to come. If you have any questions, please post them in your reviews. I will update often. Also, Draco, I think, is pretty in- character in this fic, but with Ginny you really have to GIVE her a character, because she only acts shy and stupid around Harry. But as she gets older, and is exposed to new people, things change, you know?  
  
IMPORTANT !!! I am taking requests for D/G fics! Yes, I am!!! Post it in your reviews!  
  
Chapter One  
Smirks that say 'Bring it On'.  
  
"I can't believe you! Stupid prat!" Ginny Weasley cried, slapping the head of her brother continuously. "If you had to cough up slugs to keep me out of Malfoy's company, than for Merlin's sake, cough up some bloody slugs!"  
  
Ginny caught her breath, tucked her hair that went fly away from rage behind her ears, and then exclaimed, "That's what you said you'd do in the first place! You were just such an idiot you didn't know you had to prove it! You should have studied harder in Wizarding Law class!"  
  
"We don't have that class!" Ron said shrilly, putting his hands over his head in case she was going to hit him again.  
  
"Well then their should be a class like that," Ginny threw her arms into the air, defeated.  
  
"Just what am I going to tell mom?" Ron said, looking around Dumbledore's office.  
  
"That you got us into this mess. And that you should be blamed for not reading up on wizarding regulation's, not to mention the fact that-"  
  
"Hey, whoa - who gave you your first toy broomstick, hmm? Who made sure Bill didn't magically pierce your ears in the middle of the night? And lets not forget I shielded you from Fred and George's mischievous doings?"  
  
"Stop being IMMATURE, that was years ago - "  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Was to."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Was to."  
  
Their fight was interrupted, however, by the sound of a certain someone walking through the door.  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy walked down the hallway toward where he was told to meet Professor McGonagall. Something had to be bad. He was never spoken to by the head of Gryffindor house when he got in trouble, just Snape, and very rarely Dumbledore.  
  
He coolly ran a hand through his slicked-back hair, which was down to the base of his neck. Though his hair had had more of a yellowish tint, it had faded when he had gotten into his teens. Now his hair was a shade of gorgeous platinum, the blonde just barely visible. The platinum hue in his hair brought out his smoky, opal eyes, a shiny bright silver.  
  
Needless to say by the (female) onlookers, Draco had changed. Not his personality, which was still like the rain that came right after the sky began to get dark. No, it was the fact that he had filled out, and his chest had widened, and if he was referred to as 'scrawny little ferret- face' by Ron, it was only an attempt at an insult. And a weak one, at that.  
  
Draco smirked as he overheard two girls (young Hufflepuffs, by the sound of things) talking about his good looks from around the corner. As he rounded the corner, he stopped to look at the Hufflepuffs for a second, still smirking. "G' morning, ladies," he said before blowing a kiss and continued to walk.  
  
Passerby might of thought that very out of character for Draco, if the people watching weren't in Slytherin. If they were in Slytherin, however, they knew Draco's motto: Take 'em to bed, do what you want with them, because love isn't worth the commitment; which is exactly what the women are looking for.  
  
The Hufflepuffs were as ugly as hell anyway, Draco thought.  
  
Then he stopped walking as he realised he was in front of McGonagall's office.  
  
"I know you're there," said the elderly professor's voice wisely, her voice calling from inside the room. "It would be best to open the door and come in, so that I may speak with you without straining my voice. You're in a bad enough situation as it is, Mister Malfoy."  
  
Draco blanched. What the hell did I do now? Then he noticed he wasn't wearing the proper school attire, instead he was wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans. But that couldn't be that big of a problem, he got away with that all the time, not to mention it wasn't like he was going to school in the nude. A tiny voice in the back of his head bitterly reminded him that his father wouldn't approve of what he was wearing either, but he just gritted his teeth and ignored it.  
  
"Today, Mister Malfoy, if you please," Professor McGonagall proclaimed with a fairly bored and monotonous voice. Well, Draco supposed if he had already pissed off the teacher a lot today, it would be best to do what he was told. Straightening out his shirt, smoothing out his hair again, and putting on one of his oh-so-overused smirks, he opened the door and strode into the room.  
  
"I see you've finally decided to grace me with your presence," said McGonagall icily as he entered. He looked at her. She was looking though papers on her desk, hair drawn into a tight bun, small, thin glasses sitting against the bridge of her nose - as usual.  
  
He didn't do anything bad enough as to make McGonagall be so grumpy, did he? He thought back. No. He didn't. Just yelled at a few Ravenclaws and (verbally) abused the littlest Weasley. Draco sat down in a chair in front of the Professor's desk.  
  
That little Weasley. What was her name? Something like Ginger. Or was it Jennifer? He brushed it aside. It didn't matter. He thought about her acting timid, and shy. But then when other people got up in her face, she bitched at them, and hurt them bad!  
  
She must have been taught a few tricks about fighting growing up around.six boys? She probably also knew exactly what went through teenage boy's heads, after growing up in that environment. He nearly snorted, but contained himself, because it was so un-Malfoy like.  
  
Proffesor McGonagall then stacked all the papers into a neat pile, placed it on the corner of her desk, removed he glasses from the end of her nose and then spoke, "Mister Malfoy, I am sorry to say, by a rather - immature and careless error by Mister Ronald Weasley, you will have to be spending time with Ms. Virginia Weasley until otherwise notified. I am sorry if there is any inconvinience about course schedules."  
  
Virginia! So that's her name! But, wait a second... Bloody hell!  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy was about at his wits end when he opened the door to Dumbledore's office and walked inside. No bloody way could he be stuck with a Weasley! His father would most likely blame it all on him, anyway, regardless of how inept Weasley is when it comes to Wizarding Law.  
  
Right before he opened the door, he could just faintly hear, "Was not!" "Was to!"  
  
Slightly amused by the concept, Draco clutched the brass door handle to Dumbledore's office, opened the door, and walked in. He noticed instantly that all the sound had stopped. He also noticed that the two youngest Weasley's looked fuming mad at each other, and, now that Draco had walked in the room, him and Ginny both had looked at Ron angrily.  
  
"I assumed you were told what my idiot of a brother has done," Ginny said, still glaring at Ron.  
  
"More or less. I'm not the least bit happy about the idea of having to spend time with you, little weasel. You make me cringe and shudder."  
  
She didn't really make him cringe, but he was just brought up to always act like an asshole around Muggle-borns and Muggle lovers. To be perfectly honest, he thought Virginia was much more attractive than all these other little sluts that were rampaging around Hogwarts dragging their 'boyfriend' with them. Those people always wore weeks worth of make-up in one day on their faces, and are clingy, and whiny, and.  
  
Were people like Pansy Parkinson.  
  
It was safe to say that he would be sickened at the thought of spending time with Pansy. But what did suprise him was that spending time with this little red-head didn't seem as bad. She was a Gryff, right? And a Weasley, right? Then why wasn't he fleeing in terror? Oh well. Draco thought. If I put up with her I can be done and over with this, and I might even get a good shag out of it. Little did he know that little Miss Virginia Weasley wasn't going to give in to his charms as easily.  
  
Draco smirked. A smirk that clearly said, 'Bring it on.' 


	2. Smirks that say, 'No Way'

A/N: I have decided there is going to be 13 chapters in all, and an Epilogue. Each of them will be about four pages in a 10-pt font, and I will upload AT THE VERY LEAST one every week. Probably two, though. Things won't really start getting interesting until Chapter 4 (Smirks that say 'Get Real'). Because everyone sees Draco and Ginny together. Rumours start. Fights arise. and an angry Ron! What could be better? I know! Add a half- naked Draco! But, that comes in Chapter 6!!! I am sooo evil! Muhahaha! have planned the whole story out! If you want to give me any tips or ideas, that would be great. This chapter is more of a humorous informational chapter. Read on!  
  
IMPORTANT !!! I am still taking requests for D/G fics! Yes, I am!!! Post the requests in your reviews!  
  
Chapter Two  
Smirks that say 'No way'  
  
Ron opened his mouth to object angrily, but right then Professor Dumbledore strolled in the office. He shut his mouth quickly. "Oh, I see you are already here," the old man said. "That is good. Professor McGonagall should have told all of you the situation, but there are still a few - arrangements that need to be made, so that Ms. Weasley can be in the company of Mister Malfoy often." Ginny shuddered, Draco scowled, and Ron blanched.  
  
"Professor, really, is there any other way? I do not want, for lack of a stronger word, my sister, my OWN little, innocent, sister, spending time with this -" Dumbledore raised a hand signalling Ron to stop talking, when Ron motioned to Malfoy. Ron shuddered. By that time, Ginny was beat red, but had not said a word.  
  
"First of all, while in my presence, there will be no insults or inappropriate comments. Getting back to what you said - you've put us all in a tricky situation, Mister Weasley. This arrangement will, which I will explain to you about in a moment, will only cease when Mister Weasley either accepts the fact that you and Ms. Virginia are spending time together, or he coughs up slugs, as he said he would."  
  
"How can he accept the fact that we'll be spending time together when I haven't even accepted it?!" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"That," Professor Dumbledore said, "is just something you will have to work out with Mister Malfoy.'  
  
Draco was seated in an armchair in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk, had his head in his hands, and kept muttering something under his breath, that sounded oddly like "Father'll kill me."  
  
"You're father, Mister Malfoy, will not be informed," Professor Dumbledore said smartly, sitting down at his desk. "For - a number of reasons."  
  
Draco turned one of his few laughs in to a cough, which also sounded oddly like, "He has his own evil ways of finding these things out!"  
  
Ginny looked though her brown eyes at the figure of Draco Malfoy. He was good looking. But how could she spend time with him - he hated the Weasley's!  
  
Professor Dumbledore grabbed a piece of parchment laying on his desk.  
  
"This will tell you the procedures and rules that are to be followed. And, if you object to anything , remember: You are bound by wizarding law, there is little I can do, and what I have in mind would take to long. I can't get the Ministry of Magic to change wizarding law in one day."  
  
Ginny gulped nervously and grabbed the parchment from the Professor. It looked worn and brown at the edges, older than most parchment she'd written on. That brought her to the conclusion that this was not the first time people at Hogwarts had been in this situation.  
  
She cleared her throat and began to read it aloud to Ron and Draco.  
  
"'Rule # 1: The two people in question are to be linked at the arms using a simple Binding Charm.'"  
  
Draco's head snapped up and Ron's eyes went wide.  
  
"'Rule # 2," Ginny carried on, her voice cracking slightly, "The two people in question must share a dorm separate from their common rooms, up in the West Tower.'"  
  
"IF THEY ARE LINKED BY THE BLOODY WRISTS, AND THEY HAVE TO SHARE A DAMN DORM, HOW IN MERLIN'S NAME CAN THEY SLEEP!?!" Ron screamed in fury, standing up.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, but he said nothing.  
  
"Also," Ron added, in a suprisingly calm voice, "If they are linked by the wrists how can my sister shower? How can she change her clothes? How can she -"  
  
"RONALD!" Ginny exclaimed in fury, eyes wide. Draco smirked, but then realised something.  
  
"Hey, wait a second, how the hell will I change my clothes and shower? I don't want you're sister eating me with her eyes -"  
  
Ginny went purple and Ron aimed a punch at Draco's head.  
  
"Enough of this!" Dumbledore said, standing. They all sat down, glaring at one another.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore continued, "Ms. Weasley, please continue reading."  
  
"'Rule # 4: If the people in question both are in different houses, then, while eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the Great Hall they shall both sit at the table of the person who is either older or is a male.'"  
  
Ginny's hand shook violently and she almost dropped the parchment. Her eyes started to tear up. Ron got out of his seat and walked over to comfort her. He patted her back while silently tears dripped down her face, which went unnoticed by Dumbledore or Draco.  
  
"Merlin, Ron, I have to sit at the Slytherin table! People will think me and him are dating or something. Oh, Merlin.  
  
"I'll keep that Malfoy slug away from you," he whispered. "No pun intended." Then he added, "I'm sorry I got you into this, little sis."  
  
"I'll be okay," she assured him, quickly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Ron sat back down.  
  
"Can we continue?" Malfoy drawled, crossing his arms. "I just found out I'll be bound to you, sleeping with you, and have to drag you along to the Slytherin table when we want to eat. You'll be such an embarrassment," he spat, eyes narrowing, looking at her. "What could be better?"  
  
"Enough!" Dumbledore cut in again.  
  
Once again, Ginny continued. "'Rule # 5: Everyday you get three sets of one hour to move about freely.'"  
  
"Thank Merlin for that," Draco and Ron said at the same time.  
  
Ginny bit back a grin. "'Rule # 6: The people in question will attend all the same course schedule. If they are different years, then the younger student must attend the same schedule as the older student.'"  
  
Ginny's face went blank as she looked to Professor Dumbledore. "What about all my friends? The only time I could see them would be on the weekdays - but, Sir, I'm sure Draco would object, he'd want to see his own friends."  
  
Draco shifted and spat out, "No, that's all right. I'll just tag along while you chit chat with your friends. It doesn't bother me."  
  
Ginny was suprised by his vehemence.  
  
"Um - thanks-?"  
  
"Don't be!"  
  
Godric have mercy, Ginny thought. What's his problem, anyway? She ignored the icy glare that was sent to her by Draco. Instead, she shivered and continued reading.  
  
"'Rule # 7: This is confidential.'"  
  
"Er - I sorta already told Harry and Herm - you know, I mean, Harry was the one I told in the first place, 'I'd rather cough up slugs again -'"  
  
"DON'T say it again!" Ginny cried, covering her ears.  
  
"Gotcha. Anyway, Herm was the one who told me all about the wizarding law crap -"  
  
Who else would swear in front of the worlds most respected wizard?  
  
"- and so they both basically know about the whole thing," Ron concluded.  
  
"That is all right, just as long as they do not tell anyone. It will go around the school like wildfire and can be quite stressful," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be sure to tell them."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Is that all the rules?" Draco asked suddenly.  
  
"Um - yeah, it looks like it."  
  
"This isn't a joke, is it?" Draco said with a somewhat cynical look in his eye. "I wanted to believe it was a joke.I refuse to be stuck with the little weasel for eternity! It's insane! This is insane!"  
  
"It is not a joke and is most certainly not insane," Dumbledore explained calmly. "No way," Draco smirked. "I'm out of here -"  
  
But before he could leave, Professor Dumbledore had pulled out his wand from his cloak pocket, uttered a charm, and Draco felt his arm being tugged towards Ginny's until they made contact.  
  
And that's when he realised he couldn't move his arm away.  
  
"You will go to Professor McGonagall she is in her office. She will assist you in packing your things and leading you to your new room in the West Tower," he said.  
  
Ron was shocked at the contact at his sister's and Malfoy's arm.  
  
"Ah, the Binding Charm," Dumbledore said fondly. "It never fails to amaze me."  
  
~*~ 


	3. Smirks that say, 'I Can't Stand You'

A/N: It's ironic.I wrote this seconds after I wrote chapter two. This chapter is, oh Merlin, 40 whole words longer than chapter 2! Wow! (Two sentences.) And my dedicated fans are screaming 'YAY!' I'd like to take a moment to thank all my readers for this D/G, slight H/G (but Draco gets Ginny in the end), and slight R/H. I used to be a fan of H/H fics, then stopped being a fan of them when I realised that in the books it was eventually going to be R/H. So I said 'Why bother?' Anyway, on with the show.  
  
IMPORTANT !!! I am still taking requests for D/G fics! Yes, I am!!! Post the requests in your reviews! Also, the more reviews I get the more encouragement I get to right this fic. Just thought I'd hint that I WANT reviews. Thanks.  
  
Chapter Three  
Smirks that say 'I Can't Stand You'  
  
"I - can't - walk - much - farther - like this!" Ginny panted.  
  
For the last half hour now, Ginny and Draco had been struggling to climb up the stairs, but they kept stumbling and falling over one another if one walked the least bit fast or slow. Damn these bindings Dumbledore put on our arms. Thank Salazar they're invisible or else everyone would be questioning what they were there for, Draco thought sulkily. Suddenly, without notice, Ginny's foot went through a trick step in the stair, making Draco fall along with her.  
  
Okay, Gin, you're loosing your mind, Ginny thought. You're bound to your brother's worst enemy, your leg fell through a trick staircase, and Draco Malfoy is practically lying on top of you!  
  
"I can't bloody move!" Draco said furiously.  
  
"No shit Sherlock," Ginny said, lifting her head to try to peer down the staircase. She ignored the fact that their noses were just barely touching.  
  
"Well, can you reach my wand? I can't, in this position. It's in my back pocket." Draco paused. "And don't even think about groping me, Weasley, even discreetly. Just grab the damn wand and give it to me."  
  
Ginny tried to snort in disgust, but instead she made a choking sound. This boy sure has nerve.  
  
Ginny had to arch up farther to Draco, to where their lips were a hairsbreadth away, and then Ginny still couldn't reach the wand. "It's no use." She grumbled.  
  
"No?" said Draco, amused, raising an eyebrow. "You're just not trying hard enough. I won't bite if you lean forward more, you know."  
  
"Mister Malfoy! Ms. Weasley! What are you doing?!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, alarmed, from the top of the stairs. "I was just looking for you, and I come find you like - like this!"  
  
Ginny blushed purple and Draco looked indifferent.  
  
"Her foot fell through the trick stair," he said. "We find it a bit hard to walk now that we are binded by the arm. I - I tried to reach my wand, but It's in my back pocket, and I can't move my arm like this, and - Professor PLEASE, please, please help us up!!"  
  
Professor McGonagall, startled, said, "Oh, yes, sorry," and took out her wand to move them. She moved them out of the trick step, then helped them to stand up.  
  
"I don't know about you," Ginny said, "But these bindings are already starting to annoy me."  
  
Draco muttered something incoherent under his breath and started to follow Professor McGonagall to get their things.  
  
~*~  
  
When they had arrived at the entrance of their new (private) dorms, suitcases in tow, suspended in air and following them by a spell McGonagall had put on them, Draco and Ginny were both very tired. They had over-used muscles in there legs from falling down and getting back up repeatedly.  
  
"This is were you will be staying," Professor McGonagall said, opening the doors.  
  
The vision in front of them was like a cross between the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms. It had Slytherin colors, but it looked cozy.  
  
"I weep for the future," Draco muttered, walking over to a couch and sitting down on it, dragging Ginny with him.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked in after them after getting their suitcases. "If you need anything, remember, just say the word, and I'll know you need assistance. Also, you should have been informed that you could be separated for one hour, three times every day. All you have to do is say 'Off Bind!' and you can move about freely, and whatnot." She sighed. "Alas, with the bindings on your arms, you will. have to share a bed."  
  
Ginny almost threw up on the spot.  
  
~*~  
  
A half an hour later when the Professor had left, Ginny and Draco both said 'Off Bind!' at the same time. They began to unpack their things, change into their night-clothes, and brush their teeth, because they were neither in the mood for dinner.  
  
Ginny glanced over at Draco, who was unpacking his things in the other wardrobe and trunk.  
  
I wonder what it's like, growing up with virtually no family, and no laughter. I would die if It were me. How can he be so strong? He has a heart made of coal, and when he doesn't, he tries to act nice to get girls into his bed.  
  
But I believe everyone has a little good in them. Some less than others, I'm sure. But with Draco. He can't be all that bad, can he?  
  
~*~  
  
Draco caught Ginny sneaking a glance at him while he was unpacking his tailor-made clothes. What did she want, anyway? Draco looked at her again. She was good looking. Nice body, no, scratch that, one helluva nice body, beautiful face, and vivid hair that made the over-all affect of her a sexy siren.  
  
She must have a horrible life, having to spend time with all those Muggle- lovers like her father and people her father works with. I wouldn't want to be her. It would be somewhat nice to have people that care about you, though.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, slow poke, our hour's almost up. Are you almost done in there? I need to - go." Ginny said, knocking on the bathroom door, growing more impatient by the second. "Hellooo.Are you alive in there, Draco?"  
  
She thought she heard a thud and a "What the -"  
  
"Draco?" There was a pause, and for a minute Ginny thought he had been knocked unconscious.  
  
"WHAT IN SALAZAR'S NAME ARE YOU CALLING ME?!" he shouted, opening the door. It looked like he had been changing in the restroom so Ginny wouldn't see him. Virginia. "Uh, I called you by your name, Draco," Ginny said happily.  
  
"Never," he said, taking a step closer to her, "call me that again. My name is strictly 'Malfoy' or 'Sir' or even 'Lucius Junior.'"  
  
He stopped, thoughtfully. '"And your name is either Virginia or little weasel, because I don't know what anyone else calls you."  
  
"So this is like a 'do as I say and not as I do' sort of thing? Because you said that you can call me That's my first name."  
  
"I am a Malfoy. I don't need a reason to do something. I just do it. Remember that, and we'll get along just fine."  
  
"If we're stuck in each others company we might as well talk to each other civilly and call each other by our actual names, don't you think? Because I don't fancy being ordered around like 'Virginia, what are you doing?' 'Virginia, are break is almost over!' 'Virginia.Virginia.' I hate that bloody name! My name is Ginny! Can't you call me Ginny?"  
  
"No," Draco snapped. He smirked. "I can't stand you, you know that, don't you? I will call you what I want to call you." He trailed off, trying to make a point. "And as far as I'm concerned, you can call me virtually anything you want!"  
  
He lowered his voice threateningly.  
  
"Just remember," he said, "never call me Draco again."  
  
~*~  
  
A few minutes later, after an uneasy silence, Draco's arm had been drawn to Ginny's again. "I guess the break has worn off," she said.  
  
"I guess so," Draco said.  
  
They strode as gracefully as possible over to the bed, which wasn't as graceful as they would have hoped. They fell a few times on their way there, though it was just a few feet away. Once at the foot of the bed, Draco didn't hesitate to pull her in with him.  
  
She bit back a shriek until she realised that they were indeed going to be sharing a bed.  
  
They got under the covers, and had a bit of difficulty getting comfortable, with the Binding Spell.  
  
"What do you think about this whole thing anyway, Dra - Malfoy?"  
  
Draco snorted. "It's a load of Hippogriff shit. Every bit of it. And it's all because of your idiot for a brother."  
  
Ginny actually laughed.  
  
"Thank Salazar it's a Saturday tomorrow," he commented, "we don't have classes."  
  
"Thank Merlin," she agreed. "And, Malfoy?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Good night."  
  
Draco's back stiffened at these words. He had never heard them before - not when said to him, anyway.  
  
"G' night.Little weasel," he said gruffly.  
  
And with that, they both fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: It's 10:15 PM and I'm beat. Goodnight! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. Smirks that say, 'Get Real'

A/N: I wrote THIS chapter the morning after I wrote chapter 3!!! What can I say, the Plot Bunnies attacked. Muhahaha!!! This is a long chapter - as far as my chapters go. It's almost twice as long!!! Also, there is a part in this chappie from Ron's POV, but you'll know when it is. Muhahaha!  
  
IMPORTANT !!! I am still taking requests for D/G fics! Post the requests in your reviews. You know the deal. I live for reviews. Thank you.  
  
Chapter Four  
Smirks that say 'Get Real'.  
  
The next morning, when Ginny woke up, and it took her a while to notice that she wasn't in her bed in the Gryffindor Girl's Dorm. Of course, when she tried to get up to get a better look around, she felt a tug on her arm. Then, without having to turn around she remembered what had happened.  
  
Oh, Godric.  
  
If this is what is was going to be like for the rest of the year, Ginny would surely scream. Being bound to Draco Malfoy.  
  
She took this time to look at Draco. He looked like an angel with a peaceful expression on his face.  
  
Ginny managed to sit up so she could observe him better. She noticed his hair had fallen out of his normal slicked-back style it was usually in. Ginny, unconscious of her actions, brought her hand up to his face to brush a strand of hair away.  
  
Like a bolt from the blue, Draco's eyes snapped open. "What the fuck are you doing, little weasel?" he said.  
  
Ginny gulped. "Um - just, er - well, you had a stray hair in front of your face , and it looked like it might be bugging you."  
  
He glared at her, leaning up so he could see her better. "I., " he said, "have learned to deal with things that bug me."  
  
After they both said 'Off Bind!" and got out of bed, Ginny thought she heard him mutter, "Like somebody I know.."  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later they had changed, showered, and the bindings had come back on their arms. Ginny was already pissed at Draco because he kept throwing comments at her like, "How do I know you weren't groping me in my sleep, little weasel?" and "Oh Weasley, by the way, have you informed your precious Potter about 'us?'"  
  
She would kill him if he made on more crack like that.  
  
"Smart ass, all I did was tuck a strand of hair behind your ear! It was a kind, and innocent gesture!"  
  
Draco waved this aside.  
  
"Can't take a joke, can you, little weasel?"  
  
Ginny snorted.  
  
"You, Mister Malfoy," Ginny said, imitating his drawl, "are the last person I would expect to have a sense of humor."  
  
Draco clamped his mouth shut at this, but not before adding, "Then I guess you didn't this about my father, now, did you?"  
  
With this, Draco strolled out of the room, and down the stairs, dragging Ginny all the while. And while Draco led her to the Great Hall for breakfast, Ginny thought about what he had said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh Merlin."  
  
"Do you see Ginny with that prat?"  
  
"They are practically arm-in-arm with each other!"  
  
"They must be dating!"  
  
"Look, oh look, they're sitting down at the Slytherin table! What in Salazar's name does Ginny think she's doing?"  
  
"My question is, why would Malfoy date her?"  
  
"Probably to get her in bed. You know Malfoy."  
  
"Yeah.He does have a reputation."  
  
Ginny's face was nearly black from blushing so deep by the time they had sat down, while Draco had looked like nothing was out of place. Draco and herself had gathered a great portion of attention from the students.  
  
When the Slytherin's all looked at Draco questioningly, he just shook his head, and the Slytherin's all went back to eating.  
  
"Do you have some sort of code or something?" Ginny inquired. "If you nod your head it means something, if you wave a hand it means something, if you smirk it means something -"  
  
"My smirks," Draco interjected, "can mean all sorts of things. And yes, all the Slytherin's have a way of communicating without talking. By shaking my head, they knew I didn't want to talk about why I brought you here."  
  
"Slytherin's are weird," she said, frustrated, grabbing some toast to eat.  
  
She thought she saw Draco with an amused expression. He leaned forward ever so slightly, and for a wild second Ginny thought he was going to kiss her, but then he said, "Yes, they are, little weasel."  
  
Ginny almost had a giggle fit right then. Everyone in the Great Hall had their eyes focused on Ginny and Draco, and from their view it looked like he kissed her ear and was whispering things to her. Draco pulled away (as far as he could) from Ginny, and went back to eating, the blank expression returning on his unblemished face.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh. Sweet. Mother. Of. Merlin.  
  
She actually sat down at the freaking git's table to eat. No way! If she has to break wizarding law to sit at the Gryffindor table, I don't care, but - HOLY CRAP! What the fuck is Malfoy doing?! It looks like he's kissing her bloody ear!  
  
What are those gossip-hound Hufflepuff's talking about? I better listen in.  
  
"So they are dating, then?"  
  
"It looks like it."  
  
"I heard yesterday they practically had sex on the bloody stairs."  
  
That snapped something in Ron's mind. He marched over to Ginny at the Slytherin table, face beat red, and ready to murder. After seeing Draco and Ginny together, Harry and Hermione didn't question Ron's actions.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny wondered what was going on when Ron approached her and Draco, looking ready to murder.  
  
"Is - it - true?" He said calmly and quietly, though his eyes were closed and his fists were balled at his sides.  
  
Oh no. What did he hear - wait, do I want to know?  
  
"What are you talking about, Ron?" Ginny said casually. She knew some of the things those gossiping people were saying..  
  
Ron violently marched forward and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook them, roughly. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT PEOPLE ARE SAYING ABOUT YOU, VIRGINIA?!" He screamed in fury.  
  
The whole hall's attention was now on them. All Ginny could think was, Where are the bloody teachers.Where are the god damn teachers.My brother will start a riot -  
  
"THEY'RE SAYING YOU ALMOST DID THE DEED ON THE STAIRCASE!"  
  
Boy, gossip travels fast. She didn't think anyone had seen them though. Oh no, that means-  
  
"IF THIS IS TRUE, VIRGIN -IA, YOU'RE NAME IS GOING TO HAVE TO BE CHANGED!"  
  
Ginny winced, and then with her free hand, slapped her brother. Hard. She and Draco both stood up at the same time, and, thank Merlin, left the Great Hall without falling or stumbling. Unfortunately, after they had both said "Off Bind!" Ginny was bombarded by a bunch of gossip-hungry Hufflepuffs. And they all left Draco to observe them questioning her, and not even giving her time to answer.  
  
"Ginny, WHY do you like Malfoy?"  
  
"And since when did you stop liking Harry, anyway? Last time I checked -"  
  
"Is he good in bed, Gin?"  
  
At this point Draco had to cut in. "So what if I am?" He drawled, cutting through about seven Hufflepuffs to get to Ginny and drape an arm around her shoulder. Ginny tensed immediately as all the Hufflepuffs gasped.  
  
"Uh - Malfoy. You're not exactly improving this situation, you know. Gossip travels at light speed, and people already think we are in a very intimate relationship," Ginny said out of the side of her mouth so only Draco could hear her.  
  
"Little Weasel, I know what I'm doing," he replied out of the corner of his mouth as well.  
  
"So," he added louder so the Hufflepuffs could hear him, "Why don't we go up to up to our dorm and have another one of those nice shags, Virginia, dearest?"  
  
"Uh - um," Ginny said, unsure, and her breath caught in her throat looking at his angelic face again. Draco looked at her with one of his familiar amused expressions on his face.  
  
"Oh!" said Ginny, cottoning on. Draco had to bite back a laugh. "Yes, of course, why don't we, we don't have classes or anything."  
  
That set the Hufflepuff's off again, and as Draco walked away, he could of swore he heard on of them say to another, "So, just how often do you think they do it, anyway?"  
  
After rounding the corner, Ginny couldn't help but falling to the ground in laughter. And, for the first time in his life, Draco did the same.  
  
~*~  
  
A couple minutes later they entered their dorm, their laughter subsiding, but their was still an occasional chuckle from Ginny.  
  
"Okay, little weasel. It wasn't that funny." This earned another chuckle from Ginny.  
  
"No, it's ironically funny. You claimed earlier about me groping you last night, now people think I actually did!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I do what I have to do to get away from Hufflepuff's." Ginny thought this was a little unfair, but didn't comment on it.  
  
"You know," she said, "I want to thank you." Draco's head turned slightly to face hers.  
  
"For what? For." He trailed off. "For filling very nice mental pictures in your mind?" He snickered. Ginny's smile dropped. "No, I was actually going to say for stopping the Hufflepuff's from bothering me." She said this sincerely.  
  
Draco's expression turned ugly and his voice became sharp and cutting.  
  
"I was helping you just as much as myself, Weasley. I want to keep my reputation, you know."  
  
Ginny snorted. "Yeah, you did a good job, buddy. People now think that not only are you good in bed, but have used your 'skills' on me. Awesome reputation, you sound like a male whore."  
  
Draco stiffened immediately.  
  
"And whatever happened to socialising with Weasley's? Isn't their some sort of law against that? So it's your own fault if these rumours come around to bite you in the butt. Because you're the one who added fuel to the fire."  
  
Draco smirked. "Get real, Virginia. Any person with a half-brain and binoculars can tell that we truly aren't attracted to one another."  
  
It was Ginny's turn to stiffen and look down. "Are you saying that my brother doesn't have a half brain or binoculars?"  
  
"Yes, that is what I'm saying. He probably couldn't afford either one."  
  
That was - weak. And really, really low. Ginny thought.  
  
They both sat down in chairs on opposite sides of the room for the remainder of the hour, and not a word was spoken in between them.  
  
All Ginny thought for the whole hour was, How can a boy so beautiful throw his life away?  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yep. This is a freaking long chapter. So.REVIEW!!! 


	5. Smirks that say, 'You're Listening to Me...

A/N: Dang. I have beat the world record for sitting down at a laptop and writing chapters. I have written five chapters in a little over a day. WOW!!! Cool. THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!!  
  
IMPORTANT !!! I am still taking requests for D/G fics! Post the requests in your reviews. You know the deal. I live for reviews. Thank you.  
  
Chapter Five  
Smirks that say 'You're Listening to Me'  
  
The next day Draco and Ginny avoided each other as much as they could, but they couldn't avoid each other much, because they were bound together 21 out of 24 hours in a day. On Monday, Ginny had started to attend all of Draco's classes. Fortunately, that meant that she was also sharing some of her classes with Ron, Hermione and Harry.  
  
In Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione was asking questions to Ginny about Draco. Thank Merlin Draco and herself had done the 'Off Bind!' spell before class.  
  
"He can't be that bad.Being Salazar Slytherin spawn and all.." She had said.  
  
Ginny breathed out heavily. "Well - I mean - He's either totally quiet, arguing, putting on an act of passion in front of the Hufflepuff's, harassing me and my family, or putting on that trademark smirk of his."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ron said you have to share a bed because you are bound together - is it true, or was it the Ron we all know and love overreacting?"  
  
Ginny glanced Draco's way. He was. drop dead gorgeous. And she wasn't afraid to admit it. But looks were everything - as she has tried to convince herself many times.  
  
The whole class was trying to catch weird duck-footed creatures that looked like gophers, but Hermione, being Head Girl, gave Ginny permission to stay and talk with her about 'school.'  
  
Ginny noticed Draco was talking to someone as well. Only Draco Malfoy could get out of class work without permission!  
  
"Oh, no. Herm, it's true."  
  
Hermione gasped, covering her hand over her mouth.  
  
"You didn't - you haven't -"  
  
"Hermione Granger, I have NOT slept with Draco Malfoy." Ginny thought about this. "I mean I slept with him, but I didn't sleep with him."  
  
Hermione looked relieved.  
  
"He does look angelic sleeping though," Ginny commented dreamily, tucking a hair behind her ear and looking at her feet. "He caught me brushing a strand of hair out of his face - Mione, you would've had to be there. Oh Merlin. I am basically admitting it out loud that I think Draco Malfoy is the most sexy and beautiful man in England!"  
  
All while Ginny was confessing this, Hermione had been making slit-throat motions at her silently. Ginny took no notice of it. Suddenly, right after Ginny had finished her sentence, she thought she felt someone's nose brush her cheek and arms wrap around her waist. Ginny stiffened, but did not move, as she felt breath fan her cheek and neck.  
  
"You think I'm the most sexy and beautiful man in England, hmmm?" said an all - too familiar purr of a voice, which sounded amused. She could almost feel him smirking.  
  
Oh sweet mother of Godric Gryffindor kill me now.  
  
"I'm disappointed," he whispered to Ginny, quieter. Hermione could still hear him, however. She also saw Ginny shiver slightly.  
  
"I thought you believed me to be the most sexy and beautiful man in the universe."  
  
Ginny had to smile at that. Yep, that was Draco for you.  
  
Hermione, who had attempted to cover her eyes with her hands, had peeked through her hands.  
  
"Do I turn you on that much, Ginny?"  
  
"Not by your personality, that's for sure."  
  
"So I do turn you on, then? And, what's bad about my personality?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
Hermione blanched and bit her lip to stop herself from smiling as she noticed Ginny's discomfort.  
  
"Well - um. Right n-now, you see -"  
  
Draco had let his lips brush against her cheek and cheekbone. Ginny gulped. Hard.  
  
"- Well, y-you see, how you're acting now - it's not you're true personality."  
  
"So." Draco said, trailing his lips down her neck, "Does that mean you don't really like me?"  
  
He sure is a good actor. He can fake a very hurt voice Then Ginny had an idea.  
  
Ginn y turned around to face him. Their noses were touching, her arms went up to wrap around his neck, and his hands remained on her waist. "Of course I do, Dragon., " Ginny said, smiling innocently.  
  
Now Draco's eyes were almost as wide as Hermione's who was opening and closing her mouth in shock, gsaping at her.  
  
And this was the time that Ginny felt a light tap on her shoulder, and turn around to see Ron. Draco, obviously trying to provoke Ron, rolled up his sleeves to reveal intimidating biceps.  
  
"Did you take a break from playing hide-and-seek with those creatures Hagrid brought and see me messing up your sister? Thought you'd throw a punch at me? That's real smart Weasley," Draco looked over at Hermione, "the Head Girl, also known as your wanna-be lover, is standing right over there. So punching me isn't a smart move."  
  
Now Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were standing next to each other and their faces were exactly the same color. Draco suddenly grabbed Ginny by her arm and moved her out of hearing distance from Ron and Hermione (who were left standing in an uncomfortable silence).  
  
Draco whispered, "I need to stand close to you when our hour is up and the bond comes back. Otherwise I'll be pulled toward you and stuck to you, and to onlookers it would seem like I was a hormone-driven guy stalking you."  
  
"But you are," Ginny said matter o' factly.  
  
"Actually, no. I just wanted to see how you would react," he said, not missing a beat. "That was probably the most fun I have had in a long time," he laughed. "You turned as red as a turnip and you s-started to s- stutter." Draco was now doubled over in laughter. "No wonder why your brother was so upset! He saw me trying to s-seduce you!"  
  
He laughed so hard that people watching looked at him like he was insane. He finally took a few deep breaths and got on his knees. "Oh, Salazar. I couldn't believe it when you turned around to face me. Want exactly were you thinking, anyway? I mean, you went all rigid and then you tried to act all.intriguing or something. You scared me for a second."  
  
Ginny's face had never turned a brighter shade of red.  
  
"Can I ask you one question though?"  
  
"Were you serious when you said I was the most sexy and beautiful man in England?"  
  
"Yep!" Ginny said without hesitation. It's amazing how I can be so confident around him when he's farther away.Then he gets closer and I can barely talk at all.  
  
"I see," Draco said, scratching his chin. "Let me ask you a few things then."  
  
"Er - okay, I guess."  
  
"Does my hair look better down or slicked back?"  
  
"Down. Definitely." Ginny said this confidently and fast.  
  
"You make it sound like you'd been thinking about that for hours," he said.  
  
"So what if I have? Next question."  
  
"What's my best colour?"  
  
"Black."  
  
"Merlin, Ginny, you really have been looking at me a whole more than I thought, haven't you?"  
  
Ah. I see now. All these questions are supposed to make me feel uncomfortable.  
  
"What is my best lady-killer facial expression?"  
  
Sweet Merlin, this guy is so VAIN!  
  
"The expression you have when you're sleeping."  
  
Draco looked at her questioningly at that. "You really have been watching me while I sleep, haven't you?"  
  
"Ask the next damn question."  
  
"Okaaay. What exactly makes me so evil?"  
  
Ginny nearly gasped at the boldness of Draco.  
  
"Well - you always insult me and my family a lot, not to mention Hermione and Harry. And you always think you're better at everything. You're one of those people you can't decide whether you want to kill or kiss senseless." Ginny clamped a hand over her mouth in horror as she realised what she had said.  
  
"I mean - um. sweet Merlin, I take it back."  
  
"Hahahaaa! Oh Salazar! Hahahaaa!"  
  
I should call moments like these, ' Malfoy's Confusing and Incessant Fits of Laughter.'  
  
Draco had to have a few minutes to recover from this laughing fit. He was still left gasping for air a while later.  
  
"I.can.NOT..believe..you.said that!" he said. "You basically admitted you wanted to make all the rumours happen!"  
  
Ginny had then decided something: There were four Draco Malfoy's.  
  
1. The Draco that never stops insulting people  
  
2. The Draco that never stops trying to make people uneasy  
  
3. The Draco that seduces people  
  
4. The Draco that laughs like he's insane  
  
She wondered vaguely how many other Draco's there were.  
  
~*~ Later that night, Ginny couldn't sleep. She wanted some hot chocolate.That always helped her to sleep when she was at home. She gently shook Draco with her free arm.  
  
"Dra - I mean, Malfoy," she said. "Can you come with me to make hot chocolate, please? I can't get up unless you come with me. You know, with our arms practically attached."  
  
Draco stirred, then said groggily, "Why the fuck did you want to make it now, when it's bloody two in the morning," he asked, sounding ticked off.  
  
"Because I can't sleep," she said sincerely, tugging on his other arm. "Please."  
  
"All right," he snapped, climbing out of bed with her. Ginny thought for a moment. "If it's two in the morning can't we say 'Off Bind' now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They both did so. Draco went to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace while Ginny grabbed her wand off the headstand She stood their and muttered a charm, and two mugs of steaming hot cocoa appeared.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed as he saw this. "Hey, little weasel, isn't that not allowed?"  
  
Ginny looked at him, shrugged, then picked up the mugs and walked over to the couch where he was sitting.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking about breaking rules Malfoy, because looking as good as you do right now with your hair in your face has to be illegal as well," she said good-naturedly, handing him one of the mugs and sitting down next to him.  
  
Draco didn't comment, instead he ran his hands through his hair a few times, then took a sip of the cocoa.  
  
"Your father looks a lot like you," Ginny mused.  
  
"I know," Draco sighed. "At least I have enough sense not to tie my hair back with this dark green ribbon that looks like Salazar Slytherin puked on it, though." Draco shuddered, and Ginny laughed.  
  
"So, what's it like at you're house?"  
  
"We have a bunch of antiques my mother fancies laying around the house. Anything having to do with magic or anything that has magical qualities - we have it."  
  
"I bet you have a palace that's made out of ice, don't you?" said Ginny, thinking of the wildest thing she could think of.  
  
"My grandfather did," said Draco nonchalantly. "Of course, they put a spell on it so nothing would happen to it.and it wouldn't melt or anything."  
  
Ginny's eyes twinkled. "I should have known."  
  
"Well my father often buys very expensive and magical artifacts just so he could put on a big smug 'Look how much money I've got' routine. It disgusts me."  
  
Ginny was suprised at this. "Do you and your father socialise much?"  
  
"No. He treats me like a house elf at home. Only in public does he treat me like everyone expects him to."  
  
"That's horrible!"  
  
"Not necessarily. In a way it's better than him being like on of those parents who hangs around you and embarrasses the crap out of you."  
  
Ginny winced, thinking of her own parents. "But isn't it better to have someone who loves you? Who cares about your well-being?"  
  
Draco snorted.  
  
"Who needs love? If everyone will eventually die, you needn't love, fall in love, or care about anything! It's not worth it. If you love someone, and that goes and person dies." Draco trailed off, then added, "I personally have resolved never to love anyone again after my mother died last year - It would hurt me more than all the beatings I got from my father to prove to me that love hurts."  
  
He lifted his shirt up so Ginny could see numerous scars on his back.  
  
Ginny gasped. "Your father did - that?"  
  
"Yep," Draco said casually. "Every one. He gave them to me the day after my mother died and he - he saw me crying over it. Before every lash he gave me he would say love hurts. And now I have learned it to be true."  
  
Ginny was shaking violently by this point. Merlin.This.Poor..Boy. She was trying hard not to cry.  
  
Ginny set her mug down on the counter and rested her head on Draco's shoulder. She took his hand in hers. Then Draco set his mug down.  
  
He turned to look at Ginny with a mixture of amazement and curiosity. Then he smirked. "Little weasel, I have had no friends, and no one to confide in. You don't know how weird this is having someone care.And now." he said. "You're listening to me."  
  
And, even though their bonds came back moments later, Ginny and Draco fell asleep on the couch in front of the roaring fire.  
  
At least he knows he has someone who cares.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I can barely type, it is 11:00 at night, and I am going to a water park tomorrow! Yay! I HOPE YOU WILL REVIEW BECAUSE I WORKED SO HARD TO GETTHESE CHAPTERS OUT SO FAST!!! 


End file.
